


tattoo me

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cute, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Holding Hands, Partial Nudity, Picnics, Rain, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden smiles and opens up the little tubs of ink. She the wheels on her chair roll as she moves towards Kira.<br/>“Ready?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been discontinued.

Kira’s sternum tattoo has been incomplete for almost three months. She’s sick of looking at the inked outline under her breasts every time she takes a shower.

She’d been planning on getting it all completed by one artist, but unfortunately it didn’t work out. Kira had picked out the perfect tattoo artist for her and booked an appointment within a few days. It wasn’t until she was sitting in the tattoo chair that she’d realized the mistake that she had made.

The artist was heavy handed. Every time he’d draw a line or thicken part of the outline, Kira would squirm and seconds later she would be in tears. There was no way Kira would be able to sit through the whole tattoo.

After their first session was over, Kira paid for the outline and walked out of the tattoo parlor. She made a vow to get her sternum piece done by a person who wasn’t heavy handed. All Kira wanted was a nice bunch of flowers, why was it so hard to find the right artist for the job?

It takes Kira almost three weeks to find another artist. She spends most of her lunch breaks at work on her phone, flicking through artist’s Instagrams in search of the perfect one for her.

One afternoon, she stumbles upon Braeden’s page. From what she can tell, Braeden’s a traditional dotwork artist based in Beacon Hills. She searches around for comments on pieces that she’s done (which all look beautiful and Kira wants every single one of those tattoos) but none of them seem to say anything about how hard she presses down when tattooing.

With a frown on her face, Kira goes back to Braeden’s profile and follows her. She quirks her eyebrow when she sees a link to Braeden’s website in her bio; she hadn’t seen this before.

Kira realizes that it’s almost one o’clock and her break ends in a few minutes. She quickly makes a note to remind herself to check Braeden’s page, and then goes back to the front desk at the pet store that she works at for the next three hours.

It’s almost five when Kira gets home. Her housemate, Cora, is staying with her family for the week so she’s all by herself. She’s tired beyond belief, but it’s still early, so she makes herself a sandwich and a cup of tea.

Kira grabs her laptop from her desk and heads into the lounge room, turning the TV on to today’s Steven Universe episode.

“There’s a reviews section!” Kira exclaims. Then she remembers that Cora isn’t home and she sighs a little.

With eyes darting all over the screen, Kira manages to read and scroll through each review quite quickly. The grin on her lips grows bigger and bigger each time she reads something positive.

  * Compared to other artists I’ve had, Braeden barely applys any pressure and makes you feel comfortable! - _Kate A_
  * This shop is one of the best I’ve ever been to. All the artists and piercers are friendly and they do everything properly. - _Tracy S_
  * I absolutely love my new tattoo! Braeden’s feather-like touch made it easy to sit through and it looks amazing. - _Jennifer B_



After reading so many positive reviews, Kira’s feeling pretty confident about Braeden and her tattooing. Tomorrow is Friday, which happens to be Kira’s day off, so she decides that she’ll go and check out Beacon Hills Ink in the morning. For now though, she checks her social media on her laptop before shutting the lid and pulling a blanket over herself.

* * *

 

The drive down to Beacon Hills is lovely; a lot has changed since she left after high school. The town definitely looks a lot nicer; it’s brighter and vibrant and not quite as she remembers it.

Kira parks her car outside Beacon Hills Ink; a black brick store with purple trim located on the corner of a busy street. She grins and gets out of her car, locking the door before she makes her way into the tattoo parlor.

The inside of the shop is a lot like the outside; the walls are purple and most of the furniture is black or burgundy. She walks up to the front desk and taps the bell.

“Hi, I’m Violet. How can I help you?”

“Hi! I’m Kira, do you take walk-ins or would I need to make an appointment?” Kira asks, just to be sure.

Violet looks at Kira and smiles. “We do take walk-ins! What were you looking to get done?”

“My sternum piece has been unfinished for almost three months and I’ve been looking to get it finished,” Kira explains.

“Awesome. Do you want me to see if Braeden’s free?” Violet asks, looking down at her schedule on the table.

Kira nods. “That would be great, thank you!”

Violet smile at her and walks off into another room while Kira looks around the tattoo parlor, admiring the prints on the walls.

“Hi, I’m Braeden,” A voice says from behind Kira.

She turns around to see Braeden standing in front of her. “I’m Kira! I love your work.”

“Thank you,” Braeden replies, smiling softly. “What are we doing today?”

“I got an outline done for my sternum tattoo about three months ago. I was planning on getting a bundle of flowers, which was going to look really cute, but the artist put a lot of pressure on my skin whenever he drew a line so I paid for the outline and didn’t go back,” Kira explains.

“How about we go into one of the rooms and we’ll see what you’ve got so far?” Braeden suggests

Kira nods, and follows Braeden into one of the rooms at the other end of the parlor. She sits down on the tattoo chair and lifts up the t-shirt she’s wearing to show Braeden the outline.

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Braeden says. “I’ll go draw something up and then you can tell me what you think!”

“Sounds good,” Kira grins.

She puts her top back on as Braeden walks out of the room, and sits there twidling her thumbs until she comes back.

“How’s this?” Braeden asks, handing Kira a sheet of paper,

Kira looks at each of the lines and looks back up at Braeden. “This is perfect!”

“That’s great, Kira! I’ll go draw up a stencil for it and then we can get started. I can get you some blue surgical fabric to cover up your breasts while we do the tattoo, if you’d like,” Braeden tells Kira, her voice hitching towards the end.

“Oh,” Kira says quickly. She forgot that her tattoo was literally under her breasts. “That would be good, thank you.”

Braeden nods silently and walks to the side of the room with all the tools and equipment. She pulls a blue roll of fabric out of a drawer and sits it on the desk. She looks back at Kira and cuts a square of the fabric before walking back to Kira and handing it to her.

“I hope this okay, if it’s not let me know and I can cut you another one,” Braeden says awkwardly.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, thank you.”

Braeden goes back into the other room to draw out the new stencil and Kira takes her top and bra off. Kira quickly presses the fabric to her skin, thinking that someone is going to walk past and see her exposed.

When Braeden comes back, Kira lies down on the leather chair. A shiver runs up her spine, causing her body to jolt unexpectedly.

“Is everything okay?” Braeden asks, throwing on a pair of gloves and preparing her tattoo machine.

Kira gulps and nods slowly. “Yeah; I just got cold.”

“I can get Violet to turn the heating up if you’d like,” Braeden offers.

“I should be okay. Thank you, though.”

Braeden smiles and opens up the little tubs of ink. She the wheels on her chair roll as she moves towards Kira.

“Ready?”

As she peals back part of the fabric, Kira nods and swallows harshly. “Yep.”

Braeden chuckles and presses the stencil over Kira’s skin. “Alright, here we go.”

When the needle presses into her skin, Kira expects the pain to be terrible and for her teeth to clench, but she’s surprised. The pain is nothing compared to the first artist she had and she lets out a sigh of relief (a very still sigh at that).

“Are you from around here?” Braeden asks, dipping the tip of her tattoo machine into the ink.

“I lived here while I was in high school but I moved a few towns away for college.”

“Oh, nice. What did you study at college?”

“Veterinary science and I took a communications class, but I wasn’t good at that,” Kira explains.

“I tried to take a communications class in college too; I wasn’t good at it so I left the class and took a tattoo course,” Braeden laughs. “What made you want to get the tattoo?”

Kira’s face lights up; she loves telling this story. “When I was younger my mother worked as a florist - we’d always have different types of flowers around the house. My favourite bouquet had peach roses, yellow tulips, and sticks of lavender so I decided to get it tattooed.”

“Aw, that’s such a sweet story, Kira,” Braeden smiles, changing the ink colours over.

She finds herself feeling more and more relaxed in Braeden’s company, and before she knows it they’re two hours into the tattoo. The base of Kira’s spine is tingling from being in the same position for two hours but other than that, Kira feels alright. Her tattoo isn’t completely painless, but it feels better than she had expected it to be.

“Aaand we’re done,” Braeden exclaims, wiping Kira’s tattoo gently. “Do you want to see it?”

“Yes!” Kira’s so excited, she practically jumps off the tattoo chair.

Braeden guides Kira over to the mirror as Kira holds the piece of blue fabric to her chest. “What do you think?”

Kira’s eyes are blown wide; she can’t believe it. Her tattoo looks amazing. As she looks down at the lines and how the rose twines together with the strands of lavender and the tulip, Kira’s hand slips and the piece of fabric falls on the floor.

“Oh no,” Kira gasps.

She quickly reaches for the ground and picks up the piece of fabric and holds it back up to her chest. Kira’s face is completely red and she can’t look at Braeden.

“It’s fine, Kira. These things happen all the time,” Braeden says, reassuring her.

Kira tries to hide her face from Braeden. She smiles weakly, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Do you want me to wrap your tattoo up?” Braeden offers.

Kira nods and follows Braeden back to the chair. She sits down and shuffles the fabric up enough for Braeden to tape some cling wrap over her tattoo. Kira puts her bra and shirt on and the two of them walk to the front of the shop.

“Thank you,” Kira says, still feeling embarrassed. “Really; I love this tattoo. You did an amazing job.”

“I’m glad you like it! I really enjoyed doing it,” Braeden says, blushing lightly.

Kira grabs a piece of paper out from her pocket. “Do you have a pen?”

Braeden quirks an eyebrow at her, but she hands her a pen. Kira writes something down on the paper and then hands the two things back to Braeden.

“You should call me sometime...if you want to,” Kira says. Her eyes meet Braeden’s and she feels her heart flutter.

“I think I will,” Braeden says, biting her lip as she takes the paper from Kira.

Kira’s lips form a smile. “I’ll speak to you soon. Thank you again for the tattoo.”

“You’re welcome! Have a good day, Kira,” Braeden replies, her eyes flicking down to Kira’s lips.

When Kira pays for her tattoo, Violet asks to see it. After dropping the piece of fabric in front of Kira, she feels like she can’t embarrass herself anymore (and she’s wearing a bra now, anyway). She lifts up her shirt and shows Violet the tattoo.

Violet’s hands fly up to her face. “Woah, Kira! That looks amazing.”

“Thank you!” Kira replies as she hands Violet the money for tattoo. “I love it so much.”

“Hopefully we’ll be seeing more of you in here!” Violet tells her.

“Definitely,” Kira replies cheerfully.

Kira walks out of the tattoo parlour with a massive grin on her face. Her tattoo is finally finished and it looks amazing. Braeden is one of the sweetest people she’s met; she gives Kira butterflies. When she starts her car, she feels sad about leaving Beacon Hills again. She hopes that she’s back here soon (and on a date with Braeden).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm super excited to keep writing this fic. let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Kira gets out of the car, the strong wind whips through her hair and she almost drops the basket in her hands. She looks up at the sky and feels the sun beam down on her. It’s warm against her skin.

She looks around and feels her stomach sink. Braeden is nowhere to be found. Kira panics for a moment, but realizes that Braeden could be _anywhere_ \- this park is huge. She lets out a shaky breath and types out a message to Braeden. They’ve been texting a lot lately; usually when they’re both on their breaks, but they make it work.

_Hey, I’m here! - Kira_

Kira checks the time and realizes that she’s ten minutes late. A chill runs down her spine; does Braeden think that Kira isn’t interested? That she stood her up? Is that why she can’t find her?

She shakes those thoughts from her head and decides to find somewhere shady to sit before she gets sunburnt. Kira frowns a little as she walks over to a tree with bright green leaves. She lays out the picnic blanket and sits down.

With her legs crosses, Kira rests her spine against the trunk of the tree. She doesn’t know what to do. Braeden hasn’t replied to her text yet (which is odd) and she hasn’t seen her walk past.

Kira considers folding up the picnic blanket and heading home with a basket full of sandwiches. After all, she isn’t going to sit by herself in the park and eat the sandwiches alone.

A sigh escapes her lips when she sees that it’s almost one o’clock. Kira stands up and dusts off her jeans, skipping over the holes at the knees.

“I’m so sorry that I’m late,” A voice says from behind Kira. She instantly recognizes it as Braeden’s. “My last appointment ran late.”

Kira’s face brightens up instantly and her heart starts pounding. “That’s totally okay! How are you?”

The two of them sit down on the picnic blanket under the tree and Kira begins to unpack the basket.

“My first appointment today was picky - which is good, don’t get me wrong,” Braeden begins. “A tattoo is going to be on you forever so you have to get something you like. But every time I drew him a design, he would have a problem with it. I drew up probably eight different designs for him before I handed him over to Erica.”

Kira nods. “That sounds frustrating.”

“It was,” Braeden sighs. “Anyway, enough about work. What kind of sandwiches do we have here?”

The sort through the sandwiches; ham and cheese, bacon, lettuce and tomato, and peanut butter and jelly. Kira doesn’t want to make a bad impression straight away, so she chooses ham and cheese over peanut butter and jelly.

“You didn’t go to all this effort did you? I didn’t bring anything _and_ I was late. I feel bad,” Braeden says as she unwraps a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich.

Kira shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it. I had my housemate help me out, it’s fine.”

Braeden purses her lips; Kira’s too nice. “On our next date, I’m paying. I can’t cook to save my life.”

“There’s going to be a next date?” Kira asks, the words slipping from her mouth. She almost regrets them when her face turns bright red.

Braeden hums. “Of course there will be; I like you.”

Somehow, Kira’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink. They don’t say anything for a while, not until Kira gets the courage to reach for a PB&J.

“I was wondering who would pick one first,” Braeden chuckles as she reaches for one.

Kira takes a bite from the sandwich and grins. The wind has died down, but the sun is still red hot. Kira regrets not putting on sunscreen before she left.

“What’s your favourite colour?” Braeden asks, out of the blue.

“Purple,” Kira replies. “What’s yours?”

“Orange,” Braeden smiles. “Do you have any siblings?”

She shakes her head. “You?”

“One; Violet. How many tattoos do you have?”

Kira thinks about the question for a moment. “Fourteen...I think.”

Their conversation turns into a game of twenty questions. Braeden’s better at thinking of questions, and somehow Kira’s answers are more interesting. Braeden learns that Kira’s dad is a history teacher who still works in Beacon Hills, and that Kira takes some time away from her full time job and drives into the small town to visit them every so often.

Braeden’s answers are somewhat vague, but Kira doesn’t mind. She knows from her tattoo session that Braeden tried to take a communications class in college but left it for a tattoo course. It seems like Braeden is holding something back, but Kira doesn’t push.

A shiver runs up Kira’s spine, as if to remind her that it’s almost three o’clock. She’s never understood how the weather in Beacon Hills goes from windy to sunny to cold in a few hours.

“Do you want to go for a walk? There’s a flower garden on the other side of the park,” Braeden suggests, looking up at the darkening sky.

Kira nods. “That sounds like a great idea. I’ll quickly pack up the picnic blanket and put it in my car.”

She does that in a few minutes, and then meets Braeden back at the tree. Their hands brush against each other on the way there. Kira feels butterflies in her stomach and wonders if Braeden feels the same way.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the flower garden. Kira’s eyes light up when she sees hundreds, maybe even thousands, of different coloured flowers.

“Braeden this is...wow,” Kira gasps as she walks closer to them.

She reaches for Braeden’s hand and they run over to the flower beds. “ _Look!_ ”

Braeden smiles and kneels down on the grass next to Kira. She watches as Kira takes some photos of the flowers, and then taps the front camera icon.

“Say cheese!” Kira grins. She taps the button and snaps a photo of Braeden and herself on their first date.

The sky rumbles and within seconds, thousands of tiny wet drops fall from the sky. The thunder startles Kira, and she loses her balance and falls onto the grass.

“We should get going,” Kira frowns.

Braeden shrugs off her leather jacket and wraps it around Kira. “We can take a few more minutes; a little rain won’t hurt us.”

“You’re going to get cold,” Kira says. She secretly hopes that Braeden will let her keep wearing her jacket; it’s warm.

She shakes her head. “I’ll be fine.”

They run from flower bed to flower bed, desperately trying to look at each one as quickly as they can. Within half an hour, they make it back to Kira’s car. The rain somehow gets heavier, so Kira takes off the jacket and hands it back to Braeden.

“I’m fine, Kira, really. You can wear it,” Braeden smiles. Kira blushes as she puts the jacket on over her shoulders.

“Where are you parked?” She asks, looking down at their fingers tied together.

Braeden points behind her. “Back there.”

“Do you want me to walk you to your car? I’ll walk you to your car,” Kira decides. She links their arms together as they walk.

“I had a good day with you,” Braeden says, digging through her jean pockets to find her keys. “We should do this again.”

“We should, I enjoyed it,” Kira smiles.

She watches Braeden cross the road and get into her car. Kira waves to her and starts walking in the opposite direction, pulling Braeden’s jacket over her head in an attempt to keep herself dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry that this took me three months to write! im hoping to update this regularly (maybe twice a month), and ive got an idea in mind for the next chapter! let me know what you think :) [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
